


早餐

by JUNERABBIT



Category: junerabbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNERABBIT/pseuds/JUNERABBIT





	早餐

田野刚刚被扰了好梦，还不太清醒，像是慢动作一样低下头去看。

“？？！！！모해？？？！”

田野一瞬间被吓醒，意识迅速回笼，红着脸手忙脚乱的抽了几张纸就去擦金赫奎的手。他的手一直露在外面，被空调吹的凉沁沁的，可金赫奎刚刚帮他撸了一发，手心都泛着热意的红，隔着纸巾，田野都觉得要被烫伤。

金赫奎笑着看田野埋着头给他擦手，在还剩一根手指的时候挣开，把剩下那点白浊抹到了田野的嘴角。小孩子害羞又慌乱，根本反应不过来，就被凑过来的大羊驼强压着尝到了腥苦的味道。田野不自觉的皱眉头，舌头用力想把这种味道赶出去，但金赫奎又咬住他的舌尖拖到自己嘴里嘬吻，末了还要贴着他的嘴唇含糊的抱怨：“iko怎么能嫌弃自己的味道呢？我很喜欢的。”

“太超过了，金赫奎。”田野被金赫奎翻了个身背对着他的时候，那个腥腻的吻拉响了田野脑子里的警报，但是太舒服了，他像一只温水锅里的青蛙，完全失去了反抗的动力。

金赫奎拍了拍田野的屁股，惊的田野条件反射的夹紧了腿。身后那根粗热的家伙顺着他的股缝挤到腿间，“太烫了，真的太烫了。”田野自暴自弃的把脸埋进枕头里，咬着枕巾的一角咽下去一声小小的惊呼。但金赫奎不会这么轻易地放过他，他搂过田野，用手贴着他的肚子，那里还有一点点软肉，细腻的像块脂玉，揉捏起来又像颗果冻。他凑上去吻田野的肩膀，顺着脖颈侧去含田野的耳朵，气音暧昧着委屈：“iko到底什么时候才能长大呢？我真的好想吃掉iko。”金赫奎的下身慢慢的挺动，田野的腿太细太白，掩不完全那一根紫红色，进进出出的头尾总要露出一点，淫靡又柔情。他动作变的急躁起来，田野嘴里那一块薄薄的枕巾根本抵御不了滚烫的情动，刻意被压低的呻吟声在他耳朵里还是被无限放大，是隆隆的擂鼓，混着金赫奎吃他耳朵的水声，他被扔进荒原，春雷和夏雨混淆了时节，一齐砸在他身上。

金赫奎搂着蜷成一只熟虾的田野，他涨得生疼，田野的腿根被他磨的发热发红，也许还会破皮。理智告诉他该轻柔一点，但性本能让他失去自控。他想起很多次被熟睡的田野无心蹭醒后只能躲去卫生间的窘迫——田野躺在他床上睡的正香，隔着一扇门他咬着田野的名字握住自己的性器撸动，小心谨慎不敢声张，高潮之后颓败的垂下头盯着自己手上的粘液发呆，他忍不住幻想这些粘液蹭到田野身上的样子，应该和田野吃早餐时候喝下一杯牛奶的嘴角没什么区别。洗干净手躺回去的时候，田野又寻着味似的蹭过来，他用沾了水的手划过田野的脸，小家伙迷迷糊糊的感受到一点凉意，不至于醒，反而把头朝他的怀里埋的更深了一些，又要糟糕了——但他绝不会拒绝一次又一次在睡梦中摔进他床铺的礼物。他空出一只手去捋田野耳边的头发，顺着下颌线捏住他的下巴，大义凛然的做了枕巾先生的替身，但田野才舍不得咬他，他太清楚了，职业选手的手就是武器，他这双手田野比他自己还要宝贝。温热的口腔嗦嗦的含着他的手指，锋利的牙齿被小心的收起，任凭他肆无忌惮的侵入，田野太乖了，在床上就是一只束手就擒的家兔，腿根被欺负的红了一片，粘稠的白色喷洒在上面，可以委屈的，但他还是那么漂亮乖巧。

“iko啊，快点长大吧。”

“嗯。”  
是金赫奎本没期待得到回应的小小声。


End file.
